


At Last at Twilight Time

by SioDymph



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, wandavision inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: Out of the blue, Bruce wakes up in a monochromatic world where he can have a perfectly domestic life with John. But with no memory of how he got there, and the sinking feeling that something is missing, Bruce fears this all might be too good to be true…But if John’s happy than he’s happy. Right?
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	At Last at Twilight Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo yeah, this is quite literally a WandaVision rip-off starring John and Bruce lol
> 
> I got really inspired while watching the show and couldn’t help but write this! I hope you all enjoy!

Warm sunlight came streaming through the windows as Bruce prepared breakfast. It was tricky to tell with the lack of color, but the light managed to give the whole kitchen a softer, warmer grey as the morning continued.

But odd as it was, Bruce couldn’t help but love it. There was something so charming about the monochrome. Uncomplicated. Simple. Sweet…

“Morning Bruce!”

Bruce turned to see the love of his life, John Doe, come bounding into the kitchen. As he got closer, he pecked Bruce on the cheek.

“What’s got you in such a good mood? You’re smiling so bright, I think you’re more sunny-side up than the eggs!” John teased.

Bruce shook his head. “Oh, just in a good mood is all.”

“Well your good mood must be contagious, cause now I’m in a good mood too!” John said, before snatching a piece of toast as it popped out of the toaster. Perfectly timed. “Or maybe it’s this delicious breakfast you got cooking!”

“Probably that.” Bruce teased. “Want any coffee?”

“You know it!” John replied before wrinkling his nose. “Just as long as it’s not that nasty, bitter stuff you prefer.”

“You mean black coffee?” Bruce added innocently.

“Yeah!”

“Good thing I already made this one with plenty of cream and sugar.” Bruce replied, handing John a warm mug of coffee he’d hid by the stove.

John grinned as he held the mug close to his face. “Oh Bruce, you’re my lifesaver!”

“And you’re mine John.” Bruce responded sweetly.

“Awwwwww!” John sighed, “How’d a guy like me ever manage to get a guy like you?”

Normally Bruce would say something reasonable to a question like that. Explaining how they met, or how they managed to be good friends and good partners. But the specifics were kinda fuzzy at the moment. Bruce just assumed he was still groggy waking-up so it was harder to remember all those little details. Instead Bruce felt a different, flirtier answer come out of his mouth.

“I guess I was just that lucky.”

Seeing the sheer joy of John’s face after Bruce said that made all of his doubts melt away. That must have been the perfect thing to say.

“Bruce, you’re such a card. You know that?”

John looked like he was about to lean in for a kiss, but then he suddenly looked down to his watch.

“Too bad I can’t stay longer, I better hurry if I wanna get to work on time!”

Bruce couldn’t help but feel a little deflated at that. But he still tried his best to be supportive. “Want me to pack these up?”

“No worries buddy, toast and coffee will be just fine!” John reassured Bruce. “Why don’t you go ahead and enjoy the rest of this amazing breakfast!”

Then after grabbing his hat, briefcase, and kissing Bruce on the cheek one more time, John made his way towards the door.

“Bye-Bye Brucie!” John called out. “You have a lovely day!”

And with that, John was gone.

And Bruce was alone.

Following John’s advice Bruce finished cooking and made a plate for himself. Pan-seared kosher sausage, hash browns, toast, cherry jam and butter, fresh black coffee and the finishing touch: eggs sunny-side up.

Not a single vegetable in sight. And far more greasy than his usual breakfast. But Bruce wasn’t complaining. If anything he was actually rather impressed with himself. He’d managed to cook this entire meal all by himself. No burnt eggs, no undercooked meat. Everything looked and tasted perfect. And he didn’t need anyone’s help to do it!

Which was... odd.

Bruce couldn’t recall ever being able to cook this well. He considered himself an armature at best. After all, he’d only recently took up cooking as a new skill. He’d wouldn’t call it a hobby, it was more of a necessity really. And had been ever since…

Ever since...

Bruce frowned. When had he began learning to cook?

He was quickly pulled from his thoughts however when the doorbell rang.

“Now who could that be?” Bruce asked, to no one in particular.

After wiping the grease off his hands, Bruce hurried to the front entrance. Then after giving himself a quick once-over in the mirror, he opened the door.

Only to find the lovely Dr. and Dr. Fries standing on his front porch.

“Nora! Vic!” Bruce exclaimed, stepping to the side to let the couple in. He couldn’t help but note how sweaty the pair seemed, but Bruce was too well-mannered to mention that fact out loud.

“Hello Bruce!” Nora said with a smile.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Bruce asked.

Victor answered, appearing much less cheerful than his wife. “We don’t mean to interrupt your morning, but we have an issue we need your assistance with. I apologize if my wife and I are intruding or-”

“Don’t worry Vic, you guys are never a bother.” Bruce assured the doctors. “What seems to be the issue?”

“It’s the temperate-regulator we’ve been constructing.” Nora explained. “We spent all night working on it, but come morning and our entire home has been turned into a sauna!”

“And now we can’t seem to turn it off. Normally I’d handle this problem myself, but it’s very difficult to think in all that heat.” Victor added.

“That sound like a hell of a heating problem.” Bruce pondered before ushering the Doctors further into his house. “First things first, let’s get you two some wet towels and ice-cold water. Then once you two have cooled-down we can try spit-balling a way to repair this temperature doo-hicky of yours.”

“It’s no trouble?”

“No trouble at all!” Bruce said. “Plus you guys are just in time to try my soon-to-be famous breakfast special!”

“Thank you so much Bruce, you’re always so kind to us.” Victor said.

Internally Bruce beamed at the words. All his life Bruce did his best to be helpful and kind to people, and while it was never his motivation, he always enjoyed when people appreciated all his efforts.

As they entered the kitchen, Nora gasped at the breakfast Bruce had put together. “My, my Bruce. This is quite the spread you’ve put together!”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Huh?” Bruce turned to look at Victor.

Victor explained as he made himself a plate, carefully examining the sausages as he did so. “Well usually when someone puts this much effort into any meal, it’s for a particular reason. A birthday, an anniversary-”

“Or to impress someone.” Nora finished, giving Bruce a knowing look.

Bruce was taken back slightly, ducking his head into the icebox as he retrieved a pitcher of water he’d stored there. “Uh, it certainly was one of those reasons.”

Nora giggled at that. “And how did it go?”

Deflating slightly, Bruce returned to the table and began pouring glasses of water for his guests. “It didn’t go great. John sure was really impressed but he was late for work so we couldn’t sit down. We haven’t been able to spend any time together in the mornings.”

“That’s a shame he’s so busy.” Nora sighed.

“Mr. Doe is a busy man.” Victor replied.

“Still though.” Nora mused, stirring the ice in her glass with her finger. “What does John do?”

“He works at an office down town, along the river.” Bruce answered easily

“That sounds lovely. But I don’t think I worded that well.” Nora frowned. “What I meant to ask was, what is John’s job? What is it that he does every day?”

Bruce paused. “He’s a planner, I think. He plans things. Comes up with ideas.”

“Planning for what? And what ideas?” Nora pushed. “What is he doing right now?”

There was something brimming under the surface of their conversation. Like pressure building in a tea kettle before it whistles.

“I- uh- John is-” Bruce struggled to answer Nora.

What _was_ John doing?

Thankfully, Victor answered for both of them. “John works for an advertising firm. I’m surprised you both managed to forget. He’s always been quick on his feet with a good joke or jest.”

That seemed to finally appease Nora. “Oh, I could see him doing well in a job like that! He’s always been such a great comedian.”

Bruce agreed. “He’s the funniest man I know.”

“Now that we agreed on John’s career can we please get back to our own?” Victor asked dryly. “Specifically by fixing this embarrassing problem and earning back our titles as Climate Engineers?”

“And earning back our nice, cold house.” Nora added.

Bruce agreed, “Then let’s get started. First things first, what sort of filters have you guys been using?”

Several hours later, Bruce Nora and Victor were all in the Fries basement. All covered in a thick sheen of sweat, but finally managing to get a crisp, icy gust of air to come out of the Doctors’ latest machine.

“Thank goodness!” Nora cheered, sticking her entire face into the on-coming cold air. “That feels heavenly!”

“You always did enjoy the cold.” Victor replied whistfully.

“I’m so glad we got this fixed.” Bruce added on. “Who knew all it would take was a simple circuit-board switch, huh Vic.”

Vic was completely silent.

“Dr. Fries?”

When Nora and Bruce turned around, Victor seemed frozen in place. He was looking in Nora’s direction, but he seemed to be staring right through her.

“Victor?” Nora asked. “Darling? Is everything alright?”

Just as quickly as it happened, Victor snapped himself back to normal. “Oh, uh it’s nothing. I think this heat is getting to me.”

“Well, then come sit down here and we can get you nice and cold as ice!”

Tugging her husband’s arm, Nora pulled Victor down so they were cuddling in front of their icy-contraption. Looking up, Nora grinned at Bruce. “Thank you so much for all your help Bruce. We couldn’t have done this without you!”

“I’m sure we could have managed on our own.” Victor tried to say before Nora elbowed him. “But you certainly helped speed up the process. So thank you for that, Wayne.”

“No problem. Besides, this is the sort of thing neighbors do for each other right?”

“I suppose it is.” Victor replied. “Before we moved here, I never really connected with any of my neighbors and peers. But here in Arkham, it’s like we all share a pact.”

“That we do.” Bruce agreed. For the first time all day, Bruce glanced down at his watch. And was shocked to discover the entire morning and afternoon had passed him by. “Oh jeeze! Is it that later already? I better get home!”

As he hurried up the stairs, he heard the Doctors call out their thanks and good-bye.

And after a quick walk through a house and two front yards, Bruce was home.

John’s car was in the drive-way. He was already home?

“John?” Bruce called-out, rushing inside. “John! I was over at the neighbors, I’m sorry I didn’t leave a note. I didn’t think I’d be over so long. It got so complicated when-”

Bruce felt his stumbling apology come to a screeching halt as he entered the kitchen. Instead of old breakfast dishes, the kitchen table was now decorated with a vase of fresh flowers. And there was a delicious smell coming from the stove, where John was stirring a big pot and there were sandwiches sizzling in a pan.

John turned around as if shocked. “Oh Bruce! There you are!”

“I’m so sorry, I was next door and-”

“I figured as much,” John replied. And when Bruce gave him a confused look he clarified. “The three of you may be geniuses. But when you’re all working together, let’s just say you aren’t exactly a quiet bunch.”

Bruce blushed at those words. “And you weren’t upset?”

“Upset? Why would I be upset? If anything I’m thrilled! We get along so well with our neighbors, and I’m happy they were able to keep you busy!” John replied. “Now, are you in the mood for some late-lunch or early-dinner? I was hoping we could have a little do-over since I missed out on that lovely little breakfast you made earlier. I know this isn’t as fancy as everything you did. But I still wanted to try.”

Bruce couldn’t believe it. John could be so sweet. It was almost baffling at times.

“Of course!” Bruce exclaimed, moving to stand behind John and mirror the position they’d been in that morning. And then giving him a quick smooch on the cheek. “I’d love nothing more.”

“Perfect! Cause I’m almost done with this tomato bisque. Just some final touches and this cinderella will be ready for the ball!”

“You mean, ready for the bowl?” Bruce asked innocently. Holding up two bowls he’d grabbed from the pantry.

“Oh that’s a good one!” John cackled. “Keep it up and maybe I’ll have to bring you down to the office!”

“Really?” Bruce asked.

“Really!” John replied. “We’re always looking for good lines for the Sunday funnies!”

“The funnies?”

“Yeah, I work as a comic-writer for the local newspaper! You knew that right?”

“Oh, uh, yeah! I knew that, I was just yanking your chain.” Bruce quickly lied, trying not to hurt John’s feelings.

Victor had sounded so confident earlier. How had he gotten it so wrong? Then again, both an advertiser and cartoonist could work with a newspaper, and both jobs involved quippy one-liners so Bruce could understand how Victor might have mixed the two up.

Trying to brush the odd-thought away, Bruce sat down with John at their kitchen table. Ready to enjoy a good meal together.

That warm feeling was returning to Bruce. The sweetness of domestic life. Simple problems that had simple solutions. No joke was too lame. No problem was too big that a warm meal couldn’t fix it. It was all so safe.

It was perfect.

“I gotta say,” John said. Pulling Bruce from his own thoughts. “I wasn’t sure about this all at first. But I think moving here to Arkham, New Jersey has been the best decision we’ve ever made!”

Bruce grinned back. “It’s like you read my mind!”

It might have been strange at times, but Bruce couldn’t deny he loved it here. He loved life in this odd little town of Arkham. And he loved being able to share all of this with the love of his life.


End file.
